


Our hearts will beat together forever

by Megurine_san



Series: Valentine's specials [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, F/F, Fluff, One-Sided Supercorp - Freeform, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megurine_san/pseuds/Megurine_san
Summary: She had been prepared for that day since childhood. But Lena was having doubts, whether or not she was really prepared for it.“You sure know how to look the part.”That voice she would recognize anywhere, and the anxiousness building inside her slowly ebbed away, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.“You’ve seen me wear it before, Andrea…” The Luthor said turning around, the smile still present on her lips.“Well yes…” Andrea replied while going closer to her. “But you know…” she stepped in Lena’s personal space, and the Luthor’s breath caught in her throat, Andrea’s hands caressing slowly the slopes of her coat. “We aren’t kids anymore…” Andrea’s tugged gently until her lips were whispering millimeters away from Lena’s.-First oneshot of the Valentine specials I'm doing.The prompt was: A Rojascorp marriage proposal, bonus points if it was set in a Royalty AU...So, here it is n.n
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Andrea Rojas, Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas
Series: Valentine's specials [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152320
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Our hearts will beat together forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers n.n  
> As you may have seen on the summary, this is part of the Valentine's specials I offered to do .-.  
> I have to say, I enjoyed writing this piece...I actually planned it to be short, but inspiration got the better of me, and before I noticed, I had written nine pages of this story -.-'  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this gift anonymous person that sent me this prompt n.n

Her fingers moved with ease while buttoning up her formal coat. Impeccable movements worth of her status as royalty.

From the outside she was the sight of the perfect princess, chosen heir to the throne and soon to be crown as Empress.

A path that was chosen for her before she could even walk properly. And even if she didn’t want to follow that path, it was out of her hands.

_The goddess herself had chosen her destiny._

She was Lena Kieran Luthor, chosen Empress of the Luthor Empire.

The black trousers she was wearing fitted perfectly to her body; the silk of the tunic gently hugging her torso; and on top of the tunic was the embellished black formal coat, with the fine emerald embroidery. The emerald on the fabric was subtle, but at the same time it went perfectly with her eyes.

But even when the mirror reflected all the regality an Empress should always want to achieve, Lena was a mess on the inside.

Anxiety started to gather inside her.

She had been prepared for that day since childhood. But Lena was having doubts, whether or not she was really prepared for it.

“You sure know how to look the part.”

That voice she would recognize anywhere, and the anxiousness building inside her slowly ebbed away, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

“You’ve seen me wear it before, Andrea…” The Luthor said turning around, the smile still present on her lips.

“Well yes…” Andrea replied while going closer to her. “But you know…” she stepped in Lena’s personal space, and the Luthor’s breath caught in her throat, Andrea’s hands caressing slowly the slopes of her coat. “We aren’t kids anymore…” Andrea’s tugged gently until her lips were whispering millimeters away from Lena’s.

“You look beautiful…” Lena whispered, the words like a gentle caress to Andrea’s lips.

The heir of the Rojas Duchy smiled at the compliment.

“Well, your present is very beautiful.” Andrea replied, alluding to the dress she was wearing.

It was a black dress made of silk with a fine red embroidery _, the colors of her family_. The dress’ fabric enveloped her body in all the right places, fitting perfectly the shape of her body. There was also a slim red belt surrounding her waist.

“I don’t think it’s just the dress…”

Andrea smiled and closed the distance between their lips.

It wasn’t their first kiss, but when closing her eyes Lena felt the same rush of joy from that first time a couple of years prior.

So lost in the sensation, the Luthor was too slow to prevent Andrea from moving away. And when Lena opened her eyes slightly disoriented, all she saw was Andrea’s smirk.

“We’re going to be late.” Andrea said still with smirk in place.

“Right…” Lena mumbled and looked away, a clear pout on her lips.

Andrea chuckled at the cute sight and moved to take the cloak resting nearby. It was emerald green with the coat of arms of the Luthor Empire. And she turned around to place it around Lena’s shoulders, securing the rope so that it didn’t slip away - _it happened once, and Lena didn’t talk to her for a week_ \- again.

“Come on now, stop sulking.” Andrea said while smoothing over the fabric.

“I’m not sulki-”

Her retort was cut off by Andrea’s lips on her own, and the feeling of slender arms around her neck. This time she didn’t hesitate in taking hold of Andrea’s hips, getting closer to her. They let the kiss go on and on, until Andrea gently pushed her away a little breathless.

“There, all better now?” Andrea asked, a hint of amusement in her words, but with a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

“Much better.” Lena muttered and kissed her again.

Andrea smiled on the kiss and let herself get carried away. She was just so happy, being held so dearly by the one she loved, _but Lena didn’t know that_. At least not yet.

She had planned on telling Lena about her feelings some months ago, but there was never a perfect time. After all there was something always on her way, or better say, someone.

_And speaking of the devil-_

Andrea heard the door being opened, but instead of moving away, she kissed Lena more fervently, not allowing her to notice the new presence in the room.

And hearing the little squeak of surprise made her smile in victory. However, it was followed by the sound of metal clattering on the floor, which brought Lena to her senses, and break their kiss.

Andrea sighed when the Luthor moved away from her and went to the other person in the room.

“Kara, are you alright?” Lena asked while worriedly going to the blonde’s aid.

“Y-yeah. I-I’m fine…” The girl mumbled with redness on her cheeks and avoiding looking at Lena.

The Rojas heir walked to the table near the mirror, where she served herself a glass of water. While taking a sip of her drink, her eyes followed the movements of the future Empress.

The newcomer had dropped Lena’s sheathed sword, and the bracelets the current emperor gave her on her sixteenth birthday. And the Luthor was currently helping the clumsy Knight to pick everything up.

The blonde Knight was muttering apologies, and Lena was just smiling and waving them away.

The sight made her stomach churn.

Kara Danvers, step daughter of the Royal smith, was born with such talent for sword creation that her works were greatly demanded. However, she was also a Knight and creating swords was not her preferred activity. There were counted people who had a sword made by her hand, all of them were close friends of her.

And even when Kara’s name was very well known, they rarely talked to her, until an accident happened a few months before.

-x-

_Lena was getting ready for training with the Knights, when Andrea barged in her room unannounced._

_“Hey!” She yelped in surprise and almost drop the chainmail she was about to put on._

_Andrea laughed and walked closer to her, taking the chainmail and putting it on Lena herself._

_“I could’ve been naked, you know…” Lena grumbled but didn’t move away from Andrea’s expert fingers. It wasn’t her first time helping Lena dress for training after all._

_“Well, then I would’ve enjoyed the view.” Andrea teased._

_“W-what?!” Lena spluttered, her cheeks burning bright._

_Andrea chuckled and quickly pecked Lena’s lips. It was supposed to be a quick kiss, but the Luthor took hold of her waist and returned the kiss._

_After a few seconds, the blue-eyed girl moved away, a satisfied smile on her lips._

_“Now…where is your sword?” Andrea mumbled absentmindedly while looking around them, and when she finally found the sword, a frown etched on her features. “You keep using this old thing?”_

_Lena laughed and took the sword from Andrea’s hands, placing it on her belt._

_“It was a gift.” The Luthor said with a smile on her lips._

_“I gave it to you when we were practically toddlers.” Andrea huffed with fake discontent, but the blush on her cheeks betrayed her happiness._

_Andrea’s father was a close friend of the emperor, and a loyal Knight. It was no surprise for him to be invited frequently to the castle, and in those visits the Rojas Duke would bring her family along with him._

_Lena and Andrea would spend a lot of time together since they were little. They had had an instant connection and it was rare to see them apart from the other. Their fathers were very pleased with that._

_When Lena started her sword training, she was 5 and Andrea was 6. And after one afternoon where Andrea was denied permission to see the Luthor, due to the latter’s training injuries. The young daughter of the Rojas Duke felt the need to do something._

_By the next time they met, Lena had some bandages around her little arms and a cut on her cheek, but her smile was full of joy when she saw Andrea. The older kid then handed over the sword she found on her father’s study. “To keep you safe.” She had said at the time, and the youngest Luthor had beamed at her while accepting the gift._

_“Well, it’s still my favorite sword.” Lena said with a tender look on her eyes._

_“I gave it to you to keep you safe…but now I don’t think it’s fulfilling its purpose.” Andrea mumbled._

_“You worry too much.” The Luthor waved away her concern._

_“And you don’t worry enough.” The blue-eyed girl replied with a huff._

_“Come on now, the Knights must be waiting.” Lena said with a chuckle while walking to exit her room._

_._

_When the Knights trained, Andrea usually avoided it. She couldn’t find a reason to see a few people fighting on the dirt, and even less when sweaty knights tried to gain her attention. But when Lena joined the training, the Rojas heir was always in the audience._

_The first time she attended to see Lena train, the knights were all trying to gain her favor, and one was even bold enough to approach her. However, it ended poorly for him, since destiny had it for him to be Lena’s combat partner._

_The poor knight ended with his body all sore after the rigorous combat he had endured with their future Empress. Lena had fought with more strength than her previous fights, it was clear for all the Knights who knew her combat style._

_Since that day, everyone knew to leave Andrea alone, exchanging knowing glances with each other whenever the young Luthor would steal a glance at the stands, where Andrea was sitting._

_This time, when they entered the training grounds together, something caught their attention._

_There were the knights surrounding one of their own, apparently asking their comrade for a sword._

_“Who’s that?” Andrea asked curiously._

_“Kara Danvers,” Lena said absentmindedly while preparing to train. “apparently she has raw talent in the art of sword creation.”_

_“Maybe she can make you a sword.” She suggested with a smile._

_“I don’t need a sword.” Was the instant reply._

_“Oh, come on, you can’t keep on using that old sword.”_

_“I don’t see why not.”_

_“Stop being so stubborn, you know you need a new one.” Andrea said crossing her arms, she was just worried for Lena._

_“I don’t” Lena huffed with a frown. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to start today’s training.”_

_The Luthor turned around without waiting for a response, calling the attention of the rest of the knights._

_Andrea groaned irritated at the stubbornness, but went to her seat on the sidelines._

_._

_Training was proceeding without a hitch, until Lena was paired to spar with Kara._

_Their combat levels were similar, and soon the Knights were all cheering them on. Even Andrea had to admit, she was on the edge of her seat, waiting for the victor to arise. She was so used to Lena winning, that seeing someone giving Lena a hard time was marvelous._

_And then-_

_And then Kara’s sword came down on Lena’s, and that damn old sword broke in half. Without the defense of her sword, Kara’s kept on going down and hitting Lena’s shoulder. The blonde had tried to stop the blow, but it was too late._

_Lena fell to her knees with a groan of pain, blood dripping from her shoulder, where a big wound was just formed._

_Andrea was out of her seat in an instant, and quickly going over to Lena._

_“Oh for the goddess…I’m so sorry!” the blonde Knight was apologizing over and over again, fear clouding her eyes._

_“Lena!” Andrea called desperately, kneeling by her side and trying to measure the damage caused._

_“I’m fine.” Lena grunted, but her gritted teeth made it clear she was in pain._

_“Come on, let’s get you to the med bay.” Andrea was quickly helping her stand._

_Lena groaned in pain, but her eyes went to the pieces of her broken sword, a sadness washing over them._

_._

_Lena was in a bad mood the entire following days._

_Due to her injuries, her father was angry and order for her to leave her duties to him. The coronation was due in a few months, and they couldn’t afford Lena getting hurt until then._

_The young heiress was infuriated by the verdict, and even Andrea’s visits weren’t enough to cheer her up._

_“When will you stop moping?” Andrea asked her on the fifth day of the grumpy Luthor._

_“I’m not moping.” The Luthor huffed with a frown on her face._

_“Tell that to your face.” The blue-eyed girl muttered with the same annoyance._

_Andrea had stayed by Lena’s side to help her recover, but the Luthor’s attitude was starting to get on her nerves. She took a deep breath to calm herself, and then went to take the meal a maid had brought them._

_Lena was sitting up on her bed, her back was reclined on the fluffy pillows to avoid straining her shoulder wound. Her eyes were following Andrea’s movements, she knew she was being unfair, but the Rojas heir just didn’t understand her bad mood._

_A sigh left her lips, Lena didn’t want to take her anger out on Andrea, and the tense silence wasn’t something she appreciated._

_“I’m sorry…” The Luthor muttered with a sigh._

_“I know…”_

_“It’s just-” another sigh left her lips, and then she shook her head. “forget it, it doesn’t matter…”_

_“Of course it matters.” Andrea said with a frown on her face. “Whatever’s bothering you matters, Lena…so please, just talk to me…”_

_Lena opened her eyes in surprise and stared at her childhood friend. Andrea never pleaded, she was always so brave and determinate that she could achieve whatever she wanted. But now, she was pleading, and all for Lena._

_“Okay…”_

_The future Empress bit her lower lip, trying to find the words to express herself. Andrea waited patiently, sitting on the bed by Lena’s side. Their food forgotten._

_“Do you remember when I started my sword training?” Lena asked after a couple of minutes in silence._

_“You were five…” Andrea replied, and then sadness flooded her eyes. “Only a couple of months after your mother died…”_

_“Yeah…”_

_The Rojas knew how much Lena had loved her mother, and how much pain Lena had gone through after the incident._

_She reached for Lena’s hand and intertwined their fingers, letting her know she was there. The Luthor smiled at the gesture._

_“I remember how lost I felt after she was gone…I couldn’t even concentrate in my training, that’s why I always got injured…and father would always get mad at me for it…” Lena was playing with Andrea’s fingers. “And then…then you came to visit, barely carrying a big sword” an amused smiled formed on her lips. “You hugged me, being careful not to hurt me, and then gave me the sword…to keep me safe you said…” the Luthor laughed with mirth. “Funny thing is, I always felt safe with it…”_

_“I didn’t think it’d be that important to you…” Andrea mumbled._

_“It is-was…” Lena sighed and looked at her eyes. “You’re important to me.”_

_“You’re important to me too…”_

_Andrea cupped Lena’s face and kissed her lips, gently trying to take away all the pain from her, trying to give all the love she felt._

_A knock on the door made them jump apart._

_Lena laughed at the bright pink on Andrea’s face, and the latter glared at her before going to open the door._

_“Oh! H-hi…” Kara was standing on the other side._

_Andrea’s murderous glare was enough to scare the Knight, clearly not expecting to find the Rojas on the princess room._

_“What is it?” Andrea asked menacingly. She knew the blonde didn’t purposely hurt Lena, but Andrea couldn’t help but blame her still._

_“I-I…” Kara cleared her throat. “I brought something for the princess.” She squeaked at the murderous glare and raised her hand showing the object in it._

_“She doesn’t want another sword.” Andrea informed with arms crossed._

_“Ye-yeah, I could imagine…”_

_“What?”_

_“She looked sad…I mean, her eyes when looking at her sword was filled with sadness…”_

_“And you still brought her a sword?”_

_“N-no! I mean-” Clearing her throat again, Kara took away the fabric covering the sword. “I repaired it. With a few adjustments of course…with the proper care, it shouldn’t break…”_

_“You fixed it?” Andrea asked with surprise coloring her voice._

_“Yes…so uhm…” The blonde fidgeted with awkwardness in her place._

_“Come on, you can give it to her personally.” She said moving aside and opening the door wider._

_Kara beamed and accepted the invitation inside._

_Andrea had an inkling suspicion about Kara’s intentions, for starters, the blonde had to be paying a hell lot of attention to notice Lena’s love for her sword, and then going out of her way to repair an old broken sword. It was clear the blonde Knight had some affection towards the Luthor._

_But when Andrea saw the delighted expression on Lena’s face, she couldn’t help but feel happy too._

_Ignoring the clear heart-eyes Kara was making when looking at Lena._

_-x-_

That was when it all started.

Andrea hoped that was the last of it, but Lena and Kara seemed to have bonded quickly. And soon the blonde was making regular appearances in her lunches with Lena.

They barely had time alone in the last few months, and it irked Andrea to no end. But she couldn’t exactly tell the blonde to go away. No, Lena rarely opened up to other people after her mother died, and Andrea wasn’t planning on taking it away from her.

She could only endure it.

_For Lena, she’d do anything._

When all the things were picked up from the floor, Kara cleared her throat and hastily made an excuse to leave. She was practically running away, and for a moment Andrea felt bad.

In some way, she couldn’t blame Kara for falling for Lena. She was in the same train after all. At least she got to kiss Lena, Kara didn’t even have that.

But the blonde was such a nice person, and what Andrea had with Lena wasn’t something concise, they never really talked about it. So, Kara’s existence was a threat to all Andrea had with Lena, and the sole thought of Lena falling for the blonde terrified her.

“You know I only see her as a friend, right?”

Lena’s voice brought her out of her thoughts, and after processing them, a frown etched on her features.

“I know…”

“Sure you do.” Lena said with amusement

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She asked with an offended voice.

Lena chuckled and came closer to her.

“Nothing…just that you’re cute when you’re jealous.”

“I’m not jealous.” She retorted immediately, but the high pitch in her voice and the pink in her cheeks betrayed her.

Lena laughed again, and Andrea felt her cheeks burning. Suddenly, the glass of water in her hands was dangerously aiming at Lena’s head.

“Don’t.” Lena said with her eyes wide open, a hand slowly raising in a placating manner.

“Oh, now you want to stop.” Andrea said with an eyebrow raised, her hand still high with the water. “You don’t want to go drenched head to toe to your coronation, do you?”

“Andrea, I’m serious.” Lena said warningly.

Andrea laughed and lowered her hand.

“You should’ve seeing your face…” she said while laughing.

“You know that’s not a way for an Empress to behave.” Lena grumbled and finished putting the sword on her belt.

“Thank god I’m not empress then.” She replied quickly, the amusement still lacing her words, and she took a sip of the water she was about to throw.

Andrea was waiting for a witty comeback from Lena, but when none came, she turned around curiously, only to find the frozen Luthor. Eyes wide and expectant, fidgeting nervously where she was standing.

Her breath caught in her throat, and she left the water on the table with a trembling hand.

“Lena…what are you asking me…?” Andrea muttered with her heart beating wildly inside her chest.

“Did I ask you something?” The Luthor replied with a nervous chuckle.

“I don’t know…did you?”

They were both nervous, their hearts wildly beating inside their chests.

“What would be your answer if I did?” Lena asked hesitantly.

“Do you doubt my answer?”

Their voices were almost whispers, and their bodies were moving closer to each other, as if they were magnets unable to stay apart.

“No…” Lena said, a soft smile forming on her lips.

“Then ask me…”

By then, they were barely inches apart.

“Andrea…”

At hearing her name being spoken with such tenderness, the Rojas heir felt her heart jumping with emotion.

“Would you marry me?” Lena asked while gently taking hold of Andrea’s left hand.

Instead of giving a verbal answer, the blue-eyed girl jumped to her lover and kissed her fervently. Both of them smiling on the kiss, their hearts filled with joy.

After a couple of minutes, the Rojas broke their kiss, but pressed her forehead against Lena’s.

“Of course I’ll marry you…I’d want nothing more.” She said with a smile full of happiness.

“Yeah?” Lena asked with the same blinding smile.

“Yes.”

Lena sealed their lips then, sealing their promise with a kiss.

Their little celebration was cut short when the door was being knocked, and Lena’s personal guard was calling her name.

“Your highness, it is time for the ceremony.” The guard informed.

They broke apart, twin smiles on their faces.

“We’ll be right out.” Lena said.

“Come on, you can’t be late to your own coronation.” Andrea mumbled, the smile never leaving her lips. “We’ll have time later…all the time we want…”

The Luthor nodded, her heart filled with joy.

_They had the rest of their lives after all._

**Author's Note:**

> So...I don't know if I was able to fully grasp Andrea's personality or Lena's...I really hope they weren't too out of character .-.  
> I really hope you liked it though...and to be honest, I might add a second chapter or even develop it into a full story...I'm not really sure, but I make no promises Xd  
> Take care!


End file.
